Many decision computing systems are designed to resolve a single task but not numerous tasks in a complex environment. For example, there are no decision computing systems that automate in real time the process of assigning resources to a multi-dimensional problem in any environment that could benefit from collaborative resource allocation, such as determining which sensors, weapons and timelines can be coordinated within a Naval force to optimize the total application or the coordination of first responder resources such as ambulances, fire, police assets in a large disaster scenario.
Accordingly, an improved decision computing system is desirable in the art that would improve upon the conventional decision computing system.